


Sex and Touching and Inappropriate 'Ports

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero AU. Pavel shamelessly misuses his powers. On Hikaru's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Touching and Inappropriate 'Ports

**Author's Note:**

> About a year and a half ago, [reddqueen](http://reddqueen.livejournal.com), [crystalshard](http://crystalshard.livejournal.com) and I came up with a superhero AU. We never got around to writing it, but I did write some shameless superpower porn to try and get a handle on things, which I rediscovered in my google docs last night. And porn is for sharing!

Pavel's beamed something up his ass and Hikaru has absolutely no intention of giving him the satisfaction of reacting. He should have guessed, really, when Pavel went to bed without winding down after their patrol, that he had something up his sleeve. So he sits on the couch, watching TV with the sound off and eating cold pizza, trying to ignore the whatever-it-is—probably a butt plug, actually—that's filling him up and bumping against his prostate every time Hikaru shifts position. It's just on the boundary between uncomfortable and almost too pleasurable, while still not being quite enough.

He doesn't hate Pavel. Not really.

Hikaru holds out for nearly half an hour before he admits to himself that his eyes glazed over almost ten minutes ago, and he hasn't touched the pizza in twice that long. It's maddening; he's half-hard and more than ready mentally for sex—but without the benefit of manual insertion, his body won't be there without some more attention.

There's a long pause while he considers exactly how unpleasant it'll be for his already aching body to haul itself off the couch and over to the bedroom. But that's almost certainly what Pavel had in mind when he started this, and he knows Hikaru well enough to know that he always comes around sooner or later.

The few metres to the door are horrendous. Hikaru's fully hard by the time he gets there, the plug twisting inside him with every movement. Pavel's lying on his stomach in the bed, but he isn't asleep. He's just waiting patiently. Waiting naked.

"Take it out," Hikaru says, gripping the door frame.

"You can't take it out yourself?"

He stumbles across the room, pushing at his sweats as he goes and leaving them in the middle of the floor where they fall. " _Pavel_ , just do it now. I'm not fucking around." He drops almost on top of Pavel, hooking his arm around the younger man's neck and squeezing just enough to let him know he's serious.

Pavel makes a noise of frustration and his skin, pressed as it is against Hikaru's chest, heats fractionally at the same time as the pressure inside him disappears. Hikaru groans and releases the choke-hold, rocking his erection against Pavel's side.

"You can't just _do that_ ," he growls. "Drives me fucking insane."

"I know," Pavel says, rolling out from beneath him. Hikaru follows—stays on top, somehow—and they kiss hard: teeth and tongues and fingers gripping sore limbs, clinging to each other with everything they have. Then Pavel has lube in his hand and his fingers—hotter again than before, _jesus_ —are slick as they press inside him, joining up with Hikaru's aching need to be filled. They stroke deeply as he rubs against Pavel's stomach, trying to push back onto his hand at the same time.

"Okay," he says breathlessly, "okay, _harder_."

"Yes, mmm, yes," Pavel replies, twisting slightly to get a better angle for his hand. It pushes his cock firmly against Hikaru's hipbone, and Pavel lets out a little hiss of pleasure from between his teeth.

Hikaru thinks he could probably do this forever, if they didn't have work in the morning and more patrols and whole lives outside of sex and touching and inappropriate 'ports. He pants a little and drags his lips over Pavel's jaw, looking for his mouth again. Pavel's tongue, as hot as the rest of him, slips inside as easily as his fingers are moving in and out, curling and exploring.

"Okay," Hikaru repeats. He shifts and straddles Pavel's stomach, thumbing at one of his nipples until Pavel curses and slides his hand back out with a teasing crook of his fingers. Reaching behind him, he finds the lube (which Pavel never sends far) and slicks up his cock with slow, steady strokes. Keeping a firm grip, Hikaru lifts and angles his hips to press onto the head of Pavel's cock, pushing down onto it as carefully as he can while Pavel holds tightly onto his thighs.

They both pause for a moment when Hikaru is fully seated; before he leans forward and—resting both hands on the mattress on either side of Pavel's head—begins to ride him in earnest. At this angle, the slight curve to Pavel's erection is perfect to rub against his prostate every few strokes; just enough to keep things interesting. He moans and clenches slightly, the muscles in his thighs tensing under Pavel's hands as he rides his cock relentlessly, ignoring the ache that's beginning to set in at the exertion. At this point, he doesn't really care if Pavel's getting off too, though Hikaru imagines he is. His blunt nails are raking over Hikaru's legs with every thrust, though his eyes are shut and his head tilted so far back that Hikaru can't resist leaning in just a little further to bite down on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

Pavel says something that Hikaru is pretty sure is "fuck you" in Russian and wraps his hand around Hikaru's cock, sliding his thumb through the pre-come and repeatedly across the head until Hikaru half-shouts his release, spurting across Pavel's hand and stomach. He loses hold of his control then, for a fraction of a second, but enough for the lights to flicker and for Pavel to receive the faintest of shocks. Hikaru can feel Pavel's dick twitching inside him at that, and he forces himself to move faster until Pavel tenses beneath him and groans, coming with a thrust of his hips that's so hard, it lifts both of them off the mattress.

And then they slump together awkwardly, in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sticky skin. Pavel still feels hot to the touch, never having had a chance to cool down, and Hikaru rubs his cheek against Pavel's shoulder, inhaling the scent of sex and the grime that he still hasn't washed off from their patrol. This is how Hikaru wants him—no, _needs_ him—most of all. This is the best of both their lives.


End file.
